Meninos Bonzinhos Vão Pro Céu
by Paula-chan
Summary: Original. SlashRomance  RafaelMateus.Nem todo romance necessita de palavras bonitas...


Nota: História Original. Slash. Personagens e história de autorias minhas.

Personagens principais: Rafael/Mateus

Coadjuvantes: Marta/ Raquel/ Antony/ Dr.

Boa Leitura e muito obrigada por lerem.

* * *

Meninos Bonzinhos Vão Pro Céu...

**Meninos Malvados Vão Pro Purgatório.**

Vazio. Bipolaridade. Fazia tempo que não me sentia assim. Vazio... Pequeno... Sem saber o caminho que necessariamente eu deveria percorrer.

Talvez eu saiba; Mas sinto-me tão cansado... Sinto-me desanimado a tentar e tentar nos faz melhor e melhor eu gostaria de me sentir no momento.

Mas nada peço. Não mereço. Não tenho peito para pedir algo assim. Não fiz nada que merecesse ter meu pedido aceito. Não fiz nada de novo. Não ajudei não insisti, não... Não fiz nada.

Me lembro com saudades dos dias em que me sentia mais vivo. Sorria fácil. Sorria sincero; Quando foi a última vez que sorri assim?

Não falava... Fingia não ouvir... Não havia mágoas. Eu vivia bem. Comigo mesmo, com todos ao redor.

E então os dias passam... Os meses passam... E me sinto assim; Vazio.

Não consigo escrever. Palavras não existem.

A onde estão as respostas que quero? Por ai...

Serão realmente minhas ou da _minha _mente perturbada?

Não estou perturbado. Estou incompleto (?) ... Sem sorrisos... Sem princípios... Sem moral.

Depressão? Não. Não ainda. Não agora. Não ajudaria no momento.

Quando foi a última vez que eu fui uma pessoa boa?

Sou uma pessoa boa fazendo coisas más.

E isso me consome por dentro... E me machuca e me corrói.

Não sou legal.

* * *

Dois meses. Dois meses e fazia toda a diferença. Meu coração não batia forte, nem minhas mãos suavam. Mas ele me dava alegrias. Me fazia rir com suas piadas e me abraçava quando brigávamos.

Amigos de infância. Crescidos na mesma rua. Opostos completamente. Ele, sensível... Simpático. Eu hora compreensível, hora detestável.

Eu sorria e ele também, fazia toda a diferença.

Insegurança. Vem dia... Passa dia...

_A sua transa não é das melhores... –_

_Não é apenas... Não houve. –_

_Você é um fracassado não é? –_

_Não estamos afins. Pare de me encher. –_

_Já pensou no por que dele não estar "afim"? –_

_Porque ele não é tão oferecido quanto sua mãe?-_

_Porque o problema é você. Talvez ele não se sinta atraído... –_

_Ele quer se seja especial... –_

_Isso será com você ou com outra pessoa? – _

_Dane-se Weasley, ele não é nenhum promíscuo destes que você está acostumado a dormir. Vou embora daqui! –_

_Ele está te tornando patético. Sinto pena. – _

_Engula sua pena ou a enfie onde bem entender. –_

Não havia poesias... Músicas... Bombons ou flores.

Havia algo que nos unia. Nos protegia. Nos fortalecia.

Havia ele... E eu gerava em torno dele.

_Você... Eu... Eu posso? –_

_O que? –_

_Ir de mãos dadas com você? –_

_Bobo. Não precisa perguntar! –_

_Me sinto... –_

_Eu sei. – _

_Sabe? –_

_Eu também sinto... –_

Não havia juras de amor. Não havia certezas. Mas havia confiança... Havia franqueza.

Pois é. Havia...

_Pare... –_

_Por quê?... –_

_Eu não sei se estou preparado. –_

_Céus. –_

_Não fique zangado. –_

_Não estou! Mas não é como se você fosse uma donzela ou algo do tipo. –_

_Não estou me fazendo de donzela! Só não quero de qualquer jeito... –_

_Não seria de qualquer jeito!... Você... Você sabe... –_

_Você ficou vermelho? –_

_Não eu não fiquei! –_

_Que lindo! –_

_Cale a boca. Vai me acompanhar em casa? –_

_Sabe que você fica lindo assim? –_

_Não me faça te jogar pela janela. –_

_Você me jogaria com carinho? –_

_Você consegue ser irritante. –_

_E você é lindo! –_

Apenas deitados no gramados. Nada nos prendia. Nada nos separava.

Eu o abraçava e adormecia.

Ele suspirava e sorria.

Nesta época era o que me preenchia, tudo...

_Rafael... Rafael querido... –_

_Marta? –_

_Oh Rafael... –_

_O que aconteceu?! Você está bem? Onde está Mateus?_

_Rafael... Meu menino... Ele... Ele não voltará mais. –_

_Como não voltará? Mateus não me deu noticias! Onde ele está? –_

_Com Raquel. Ele... Ele se casará com ela. –_

_O que? –_

_Ela precisa de um pai... –_

_A senhora está louca! Como pode dizer isto? – _

_O pai dela... Antony a ameaçou de morte! ... Ameaçou a menina de morte! –_

_Diga-me onde está Mateus! –_

_Não posso... –_

_Como não?! Eu tenho que falar com ele! –_

_Rafael... Meu pequeno... Ele me pediu... Me pediu para te dizer que não o procure mais. Ele se casará com Raquel para livrá-la da morte junto à criança que ela espera. –_

_Ele... Essa criança... –_

_Não, Rafael! Ele... –_

_Saia. –_

_Rafael... –_

_Saia! –_

_Oh... –_

A dor move pessoas. Não justifica seus atos.

A linha que nos distancia da insanidade é quase nula.

Mal a sentimos...

_O que você fez? Seu doente! –_

_Ele... Não podia... Me feriu... –_

_Como pôde fazer isto com ele? –_

_Apenas... Adormeceu. –_

_Você o matou! –_

_Não... –_

_O matou seu desgraçado! O matou! –_

_Eu não faria... Eu... –_

_Por que fez isso? Ele te amava! –_

_Ele me traiu... E foi embora. –_

_Ele não podia deixar Antony desconfiar de nada! O casamento era de fachada! Ele precisava se afastar de você! – _

_Mateus... –_

_Você o matou. Matou quem mais te amou! Você merece ir para o inferno! –_

_E ele para o céu... –_

_Não tinha o direito... Não tinha, não tinha... –_

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

O sol não aquece. As refeições não satisfazem. O remédio não cura.

Minha mente nublada. Minha voz apagada. Meu interior... Opaco.

Absolutamente nada.

_Sr. Newton? –_

_... –_

_O Sr. Tem visitas! –_

_...Rafael? –_

_... Você? –_

_Eu vim lhe tirar daqui. –_

_Mateus... –_

_Não devíamos ter discutido. Eu sei o quanto você sofreu... –_

_Não. Não você não sabe. –_

_Os meses em coma... Você trancafiado neste lugar... –_

_Me disseram que você... –_

_Não. Eu... Eu não poderia... Existe você... –_

_Estou num purgatório. –_

_Eu vim de resgatar! –_

_Este lugar também é seu. –_

_Meu lugar é ao seu lado. –_

_Então me leve pra casa. –_

_Me faça voltar a viver... –_

_Eu... –_

_Eu também. –_

A linha que nos prende... Nos mordaça... Nos oprime... Nos atinge...

Ele possui e eu também.

Ela ameniza... Cura... Guarda... Acolhe.

Ele sorri. Eu o olho.

Há quanto tempo eu não sorriu? ... Voltarei a sentir?

... Quando ele entrelaça nossas mãos, vejo que não estou tão cansado para desistir...

Ele faz tudo valer a pena.

**END**

Paula- Chan


End file.
